1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a Mössbauer spectroscopy system for applying an external magnetic field at cryogenic temperature using a refrigerator, in which a Mössbauer spectrum can be obtained by applying the external magnetic field while changing the temperature of a superconducting magnet and a sample from a cryogenic temperature using the refrigerator, in which the external magnetic field can be applied while cooling the superconducting magnet using the refrigerator without the need for use of a liquid helium, thereby saving the operation cost according to consumption of the liquid helium, in which the mounting of a sample which it is desired to measure is easy, thereby minimizing a possibility that a worker will be exposed to gamma rays, and in which a convenience in use of a user can be improved.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, a Mössbauer spectrometer which applies an external magnetic field cools a superconducting magnet using a liquid helium to obtain the external magnetic field. Such a Mössbauer spectrometer entails a problem in that it is difficult to install peripheral devices, i.e., a transducer for obtaining a spectrum and a detector, and much time is spent to cool the superconducting magnet during the operation thereof, and a large amount of liquid helium is required to measure a sample for a long period of time, leading to a great increase in cost.
In addition, the Mössbauer spectrometer, which is a device which performs a phase analysis using 57Co as a radiation source, involves a drawback in that the long-term exposure to the radiation source can result in severe injury to the human body.
Thus, it is very important that a manipulator of the Mössbauer spectrometer conducts the analysis after completing the loading of a sample as quickly as possible.
There is therefore an urgent need for the development of a Mössbauer spectroscopy system for applying an external magnetic field at cryogenic temperature using a refrigerator, which can apply the external magnetic field while cooling a superconducting magnet using the refrigerator without the need for use of a liquid helium, thereby saving the operation cost according to consumption of the liquid helium, can make it easy to mount a sample which it is desired to measure, thereby minimizing a possibility that a worker will be exposed to gamma rays, can improve a convenience in use of a user.